Secret Poem Part Two
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: To understand this story, you must read my first one... Secret Poem! Zane x Syrus! R


Hey people what's up? Anyway... I just wanna say that this is my second story and I really hope you enjoy it... and I hope I will too! HA! HA! Sorry I couldn't resist... onto the story!

Title: Secret Poem (Part Two)

Summary: To understand this story, you must read my first one... Secret Poem! Zane x Syrus! R&R!

It had been a week since Zane and Syrus had told eachother how they felt and they had hardly seen eachother since that morning. Zane really wanted to see Syrus again. I mean sure they had seen and talked to eachother, but they both have been too busy to actully do anything togather the way they had that morning.

_'I can't stand this!' _Zane's thoughts yelled as he leaned up against a tree and panted. _'I've just got to see Syrus again... and I don't mean just to talk, but we've both been so busy latly.'_ Zane thought then saw Syrus walking torweds him with a sad look on his face.

"Syrus, what's wrong?" He asked, not moving from his position.

"Zane... this... isn't easy for me to say, but..."

"But what? What are you going to say?"

"Zane if we hardly see eachother... then how are we going to have a relationship."

"What are you saying Syrus?"

"I'm saying that we have to break up."

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry Zane, but we can't do this if we hardly see eachother." Syrus said and tried to walk away, but Zane grabbed him and kissed him. Syrus pulled away, but stayed there. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reminding you of where you belong... because obviously you frogot."

"I didn't froget... I know I belong with you."

"Then what are you running away from?" Zane asked. "Are you afraid of this relationship?"

"Well I wasn't untill **he** found out about it."

"Who's he?"

"Chazz."

"Oh... what has **he** been doing to change your mind about the relationship... and make you lie about the reason you're breaking it off?"

"He's been telling me that if I don't break it off soon he'll forcefully make me... his."

"What do you mean forcefully?"

"I mean that he'll... rape me." Syrus said and started crying. Zane held Syrus close to his chest and rocked him back and forth like a baby.

"Syrus I promise you... I will never let Chazz get near you, much less hurt you."

"How can you promise that? We've hardly seen eachother all week." Syrus said and nuzzled into Zane's chest more.

"From now on I'm not letting you out of my site."

"But..."

"No buts! Your **mine**, and you're going to stay **mine**!" Zane said and hugged Syrus closer. As they were holding eachother Chazz came along, saw them, and got totally pissed.

"Let go of Syrus, Zane!"

"Make me!" Zane said and held Syrus closer still.

"Fine!" Chazz yelled and pulled Syrus away from Zane's grasp... surprizingly.

"Give him back!"

"No!"

"Zane..." Syrus wimpered. "I love you." Syrus said and closed his eyes as tears once again began to fall.

"What did you just say?!" Chazz yelled.

"I said... I love Zane." Syrus said and Chazz slapped him across the face.

"You know what I said I would do if you didn't break the relationship off."

"Chazz... please... no."

"You said you would break it off, but you didn't so I'll have to punish you for it." All of a sudden Chazz was knocked on the ground from being punched in the face by Zane.

"Zane." Syrus said and hugged him. "Thanks for that."

"No problem... I'd do anything for you." Zane said and gently kissed Syrus' neck, and while he was doing that Chazz wolk up. Chazz ran up, pulled Syrus away again, and ran to his room. Zane fallowed them but they got there before he did and Chazz locked the door on him.

"Chazz... please don't do this."

"Too bad." Chazz said and took off his jaket. _'Chazz only took off his jaket and I'm all ready wishing for it to be over all ready.'_

"Zane help!" Syrus yelled, but Chazz covered his mouth.

"Shh! Do you want the whole island to hear you?" Chazz said and kissed Syrus deeply. Syrus whined and Chazz kissed him deeper untill he heard a banging on the door. "Hold on... I've got to deal with that annoying brother of yours."

"Chazz... leave him alone! He's not part of this!"

"Of course he is... simply by being your lover." Chazz said and went out the door. Syrus then heard a bunch of crashing noises outside and got worried. _'Oh man, I hope Zane doesn't get hurt **too** badly.'_ Then the door to the room opened and instead of Chazz... Zane came in.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled excitedly, ran up, and hugged him like he hadn't done it for months.

"Syrus... are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Except for the slap... no."

"Syrus I'm so sorry... if I had just keeped you at my side this whole time this never would have happened and you would have never almost gotten raped." Zane said and Syrus stopped hugging him to look into his navy blue eyes.

"Zane this is not your fault."

"Yes it is... I should of keeped a closer eye on you."

"It's okay... I frogive you."

"No... really yell at me. Make me feel bad."

"I could never yell at you. I love you." Syrus said and kissed him.

"I love you too my angel." Zane said and kissed him again. After they broke away from that kiss Syrus mumbled something and Zane didn't hear it. "What was that Syrus?"

"Make love to me." Syrus said and finally opened his eyes to meet Zane's.

"Now?"

"Yes... I need you." Syrus said and hugged him again.

"Lets at least go to my room first before we start anything."

"Alright, but hurry I really need you **now**."

"Okay... fallow me."

In Zane's dorm room

Zane and Syrus got into Zane's dorm room and sat on the bed next to eachother. After a minute Zane leaned over and started kissing Syrus' neck.

"Zane?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the door... locked?" Syrus asked and Zane looked over at the door.

"Yes, it's locked. Why?"

"Just wondering. So are we going to start or not because I really need to feel your love right now." Syrus said and kissed Zane dragging him down on top of him. They broke apart a minute later and were both panting.

"Syrus?" Zane asked in a hushed moan.

"Just love me Zane... just love me." Syrus said, kissed him again, and this time there was no stoping.

Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed this sequal... that only took me a day to write! YAY! Sorry... anyway I hope you all liked it and if you would be so kind... review! I know it's short, but who cares!


End file.
